How To Make Good Movies Bad
Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension *Make all the songs sung by Rebecca Black. *Doof dying in the Goozim scene *Phineas remembers the kiss and not Agent P *Make it the series finale *Make there be a "Live Action" dimension. ohwaitwutabouttheothernewpnfmovielolziforgot *Keep the lame "Choo Choo" ending. (Depends if you like it or not) *Add way more toilet humor. *Make it a romance movie *Take out all the action and violence *Make Dora The Explorer a main character and give her an alternate dimension character *Make The Major Monogram scene unscensored ಠ_ಠ E.T. *Having M&Ms instead of Reeces Peaces. *E.T. having a sister who is a brat. *Taking out the scene where E.T. and Elliot get drunk. **Bet they do that on the TV broadcasts. *E.T. not coming back to life (Or coming back to live if you think about it) *Make it be like the game **With the holes and the crash of an industry? Yes? No? *Have it sponsor Wendy's. *Remove the flying bike scene. Toy Story (Series) *(Toy Story 1) Andy dies from aids and the movie is all about Woody getting over it. *(Toy Story 3) Put the Dora My Talking Backpack toy in it. *(Toy Story 1) Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film *(Toy Story 2) Buzz and Woody get relocated to Alaska, where they get too cold and they get their batteries frozen to make them stop working, so they make "delicious hot smoes" to warm up. *(Toy Story 3) Andy throws the toys in the trash on purpose. *(Toy Story 1) Buzz Lightyear kills Woody with real working laser blaster. *(Toy Story 1) Buzz Lightyear and Woody get destroyed by Sid. *(Toy Story 3) Andy burns his toys on purpose. *(Toy Story 2) Put Elmo in it. A Tickle-Me-Elmo. *(Toy Story 2) Have Andy raise from the dead *(Toy Story 2) The fat guy paints Woody bright pink *(Toy Story 3) Daisy is a crybaby. Madagascar *Taking out King Julien. *Making the penguins die. *Put Dora in it. *Gloria is a crybaby. *Not having a sequel. that would just make it better HAVE A SEQUEL! **There's a sequel called Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. What's wrong with that? ***You forgot European's Most Wanted. ****That too. Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Add a long boring disclaimer before the beginning. *Take out funny stuff and replace with stock footage of temper tantrums, just like in the series proper. *Put Dora in it. *Include too much toilet humor. *The credits move extremely fast and at different directions on a strobing rainbow background. *Khalil is an awful singer instead of a rug salesman. *Khalil gets drool everywhere in some scenes. *'Khalil '''is an overly happy caterpillar that is so happy to the point he needs to be locked in an insane asylum who loves toilet humor. *In one scene, George and '''Khalil' read Everybody Poops *Put in annoying musical numbers that teach people to be rude, selfish, etc., just like in the series proper. *Have everyone (except Khalil) get eaten by the whale and get killed inside of it. *The post credits scene show Khalil sitting on the toilet constipated and he shouts, "Dang!", as the last line of the movie. *Have it directed by Michael Bay. *Hire a bunch of teenagers who dropped out of high school to work on the movie. *Have the movie not follow the story of Jonah at all. *instead of singing Message from the Lord, make the veggies sing Barbie Girl in very annoying voices instead. *Every 28 seconds a character sneezes, hiccups, burps, or farts. *Have the characters talk to the audience (think Dora the Explorer) *The film was made to be a cash cow. *Have Khalil be un-potty trained and he poops in his diaper in some scenes. Also, he cries so loud that you can hardly hear other characters. *Have product placement of McDonald’s in the film and have Khalil and Elliot/Benny sing about it while the other characters cringe. They sing it after a McDonald’s restaurant pops up from the ocean. Afterwards Khalil '''says "Buy all their food or you’ll get tickle tortured!” *At the end after everyone (except '''Khalil) got eaten by the whale, have Khalil and Bubsy Bobcat sing the Dora the Explorer theme song. *Make this the series finale. *Put Bubsy Bobcat in it and make him ride the whale *Put Bob the Builder and Wendy in it (so the film would be overloaded with sandwiches and construction in random places? Possibly...) *Have scary logos instead of the movie just to tease and scare us. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *The movie was made to be a cash cow *Take out everything funny *George talks like a toddler. *The scene where the Pirates audition on stage, but it backfires and messes up half of the restaurant is extended, and the entire restaurant is on fire. *The Pirates become naked as a result of them going to the 17th century. *Jolly Joe's is replaced with a Showbiz Pizza Palace and everyone who eats at it pukes from how terrible the pizza tasted. *The movie is named: Stupid Silly Poopy Pirates: A Robert and Benny Movie *Have there be the "Potatoey Dancey Wancey" at some point of the film *The pool of cheese curls is actually diarrhea with undigested corn. *Have a pirate named Freddie who is obsessed with selfies, smartphones, toilet humor, and Justin Bieber. *Robert the Terrible gets grounded by the Pirates at the end, similar to a GoAnimate grounded video. *Animate it using GoAnimate *George eats raw eggs and Swiss chesse every 10 minutes. *Have the Pirates twerk constantly. *Robert the Terrible's henchmen are: Bubsy Bobcat and Rubik the Amazing Cube *Elliot pees himself every 5 minutes, and blames his small bladder on it. *Have intense product placement of Taco Bell in the movie. *Like Frozen, have it invade the market. *Add tons of butt jokes, fart jokes, and toilet humor. *The Mega Babies join the Pirates. *Have it made in 2014 Oliver and Company *Have Oliver talk like a toddler. *It is distributed by the company who did Dinosaur Adventure. *Have it made in 2004 *The movie is named "Cat on the Street" *Remove Jenny and replace her with Dora the Explorer. *Make Tito a very happy Chihuahua was so happy to the point that he needs to be locked up in an insane asylum. *Roscoe and Desoto kill Dodger near the end. *Add toilet humor and unfunny pop culture references. *Barney makes a cameo. Spongebob Movie *Taking out everything funny *Make the Patrick Flying scene more disturbing... think about it. *Making Chuck Norriss appear (he's mean to me =( ) *Having most episodes after the movie suck horribly. Oh wait... ~~Or, if we were doing this in Squirrel719's way... *At the start, Spongebob buys 'Puffy Fluffy' which makes Gary run away forever. **As if this make Puffy Fluffy a very terrible main villain. *Puffy Fluffy blows all the bubbles in the shack and he causes Spongebob and Patrick to get beaten up. *The grandma icecream stall thing is set off by Puffy Fluffy (by phone, that is). *David Hastlehoff is Justin Beiber instead. *The person in the diving suit is Nicki Minaj. *The Rubbadubbers unexpectedly show up halfway through the movie and team up with SpongeBob and Patrick. *The shop is a stuffed animal shop. *Puffy Fluffy steals Neptune's crown. *King Neptune's daughter is voiced by Lady Gaga and she sings really goofy songs. *The goofy song at the end is Baby, scaring Puffy Fluffy away. *Plankton isn't in the film at all (Because of Puffy Fluffy). *Spongebob also gets a splinter at the beginning of the film. *The Krusty Krab 2 is a Taco Bell and everybody who eats at it gets diarrhea. *Have it directed by Michael Bay. The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Take out all funny parts. *Put more fart jokes. *Remove "Squeeze Me" by N.E.R.D Turbo *Removing White Shadow *If the entire thing was just an "if only" dream or imagination (a la the Rubbadubbers) Pokémon Movies Pokémon: The First Movie *Have Mewtwo talk like a toddler *Ash does not get revived after he turns into stone. *Put product placement of Huggies pull ups. *WAY too much toilet humor *Have Mewtwo sing Barney's "I Love You" song at the end. Pokémon 2000 *Add more poop jokes Pokémon: Spell of the Unown *Entei is replaced by an ugly cockroach. *Add toilet humor Pokémon 4Ever *Celebi never gets revived *Celebi gets shot by poachers *The cast of Mega Babies make a cameo. Pokemon Heroes *Latias is voiced by Maria Darling (using her Amelia voice, but sicker) *Latios is voiced by Rob Paulsen (using his Bubsy voice) *Make Latios have a potty emergency 20 minutes into the movie. Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker *Taking out Pikachu. *Replacing May with Teddy from Good Luck Charlie. *Replacing Ash with an average 16-year-old guy. *Not having anymore Pokemon movies. *Having Max kill Ash (or average 16-year-old guy) with Jirachi because they are friends but not with Ash (or average 16-year-old guy). *Make it the series finale to the show and franchise. Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Lucario sings this song from Rubbadubbers at one point of the film *Lucario has a bratty 2-year-old sister named Lucaria who wears a diaper, sings baby songs, and has trouble with basic math. *The characters break the fourth wall a la Dora the Explorer *Pikachu is replaced by Tico from Dora the Explorer *Add incredibly stupid toilet humor. *Lucario is voiced by Charlie Sheen (using his Dex Dogtective voice) *Aaron is replaced by the Pooh Goes Poop version of Pooh. *At one point, Tico meets some Ludicolo and they sing this annoying Spanish song. *Every 8 seconds, a character pees, poops, burps, or farts. *At one point, Lucario, Lucaria, Tico, and Mew go to a bar and drink too much. *Lucario is revived by this poop quote Lucaria says. Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Add a pointless love story for Sheenia and Kevin. *At the final scene make everyone sing the Dora the Explorer theme song as the grand finale. *Make Arceus voiced by Tom Kenny. *Add toilet humor. *Add Back to the Future references. *Have 9/11 jokes. *Make everyone a complete moron. *Have 1,000,000 THX Logos. *Have E.T guest star in it. *Have cursing. *Replace Domos with Panda from We Bare Bears. *Have Pikachu poop everywhere. *Have Meow Mix product placement. *Make Kevin voiced by Alan Tudyk using his Ludo voice. *After the grand finale, the screen cuts to a black screen with white text that uses Comic Sans font that says "Congratulation! You have finished watching this movie......" Like if the makers of this movie knew this movie suck. After the first sentence, the next one goes like "Now go and rest our brain cells!" Kyurem vs The Sword of Justice *Keldeo is voiced by Rob Paulsen (using the Bubsy voice) *Keldeo never becomes a Sword of Justice. *Take out Cobalion, Terrakoin, and Virizion. *Kyurem is replaced by a bland, boring dragon. Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Darby shows up. * Christopher Robin grows up and leaves his toys behind then dies. * Rebecca Black singing what Zooey Deschanel was supposed to sing instead. * Piglet COULD knot. * Having the titular character become obese and needing to go to the bathroom (we have already done it, dangit!) ** And then make a bunch of sequels that are uncreative and add non-Pooh characters. Oh wait...... * Make the characters tell poop jokes about pooh bear. * Tigger eats Winnie the Pooh. * Christopher Robin grows up and sells his toys on eBay. * Christopher Robin dies. Home Alone (series, 1990,1992,1997,2002/2003,2012) *Home Alone 1: Making Kevin find a red Pikachu (Pokemon didn't exist in 1990!) *Home Alone 2: Lost In New York: Kevin watching Blue's Clues (wait a minute... BLUES CLUES DIDNT EXIST IN 1992!) *Home Alone 3: Alex is fourteen instead of eight years old **For Home Alone 3, it's not good thanks to the critics. *Home Alone 4: Kevin looking at Good Luck Charlie pictures﻿ **Same with Home Alone 3. *Home Alone 5: Not making it at all *Home Alone 1: Kevin is 21 instead of 8 years old. *Home Alone 1: Have Harry and Marv kidnap Kevin. *Home Alone 3: Should never had been made, they should have stopped at 2! Sonic OVA *Adding a bunch of inappropriate things that do not belong in Sonic. Oh wait... **So, they had these things? So, what about the others? Finding Nemo *Realizing Marlin was turning female throughout the whole movie. *Have Nemo and Marlin get caught on a fish hook then served up at Red Lobster. *Have Marlin and Dory be chased by an angry group of Blastoises. *One word: PETA. Over the Hedge *Not making it at all *Making R.J's dream really happen *all the animals DIE! *Having MOAR THX logos *Poor stop-motion is the animation technique. SpongeBob Truth Or Square (Some fans' opinions, see?) *KRABS KILLS PLANKTON *KRABS DESTROYS THE FORMULA TO STOP IT FROM BEING SEEN EVER *SPONGEBOB KILLS SQUIDWARD **Instead of Squidward killing himself (maybe?) *Putting in a cheesy, horrible song at the end- oh wait... *Saying you're going to reveal the formula, but then turn around and not do it-WAIT... *KRABS TAKES OVER THE WORLD AND RENAMES IT GENOCIDE BOTTOM *EVERYONE DOESN'T GET TRAPPED IN THE FREEZER (Yeah, that would be good.) **That would make it better. *SPONGEBOB ACTUALLY MARRYING SANDY FOR REALS NO JOKE **AND THEY HAVE KIDS IN THE END OF THE MOVIE ***AND KISS ****AND ALL FEMALE CHARACTERS KILLING THEMSELVES (via forced starvation lulz) BECAUSE OF THIS *****AND THE FANBASE DYING OUT BECAUSE OF THIS ******SpongeBob has a little SpongeBoy WITHOUT A SQUIRREL TAIL, FUR, OR ANY OTHER HORRIBLE MUTATIONS at the end of the train episode, so HE DIDNT MARRY SANDY YAAAAY *******In other words, make it the series finale. *Have everyone get caught on fish hooks and served up at Long John Sliver's. *Wait, the movie wasn't already bad? Come on, it was Wasted plot: The movie. They hyped it to the sky, and what do we get? The characters get trapped and have a bunch of memories. That's literally it. *Replace Patchy talking on the phone with Triumpth the Insult Comic Dog with Barney talking to Dora, just like in the series proper. The Rugrats Movie *Having the steam-powered circus train replaced by a CSX circus train. **Have the derailment of the circus train be caused by a collision with a Ethanol train. *Show Lola from CatDog appearing out of nowhere and tackling and killing the monkeys that take away Dil THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! *Have Inspector Gadget appear at the end and confront the gang for property damage, derailing a train, and killing a wolf. *Have the Reptar Wagon say swears. *Have Baby Dil poop and pee all over Tommy. *Have Angelica be eaten by a wolf. *Have the babies used Dactar instead of the Reptar Wagon. *Having 100000000000000 Klasky Csupo logos instead of the movie just to tease us. *Have the Russian circus monkeys kidnap the babies. *Add 2,000 Nickelodeon logo to it! Rugrats Go Wild *Make it the series finale. *Put Dora in it *Siri eats the babies in a gory scene. **And Spike, too *Remove the scenes where Nigel Thornberry acts like he's three. *Replace some good scenes with Supernanny and Nanny 911 footage *Bubsy Bobcat shows up and team up with Siri *Make Spike voiced by Kraftwerk instead of Bruce Willis *Nigel is voiced by Brian Blessed (using his Boss Nass voice) as opposed to Tim Curry. *Remove the scratch and sniff cards from Burger King. The Brave Little Toaster *Have the mish-mash talking on and on and on and on for 24 hours. *Show the crusher killing the toaster. *Remove the radio. Cue the memes. *Have there be more product placement for TDK and have the characters sing a song about it. Monsters, Inc *Take out the 2319 line. *Put in some inappropriate stuff that doesn't belong to a Disney movie. WHY? *Add 100 Pixar logos to it. *Add 9/11 jokes. *Boo is replaced by Dora the Explorer. *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. *A113 *A113 *'A113' *'A113' *'A113' Wayside The Movie (the pilot of Wayside) *Take out the falling computers scene *Add the word "Eh" to every last line said by a character *Make Maureica a transgender *This movie wasn't truly that great. An adaptation of those books could have been done like 50 times better. Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Show the entire island blowing up. Or not. **Uh, is the movie directed by Michael Bay? *Make Diesel 10 a extremely violent diesel. *Have product placement of Burger King and the characters sing about it. *Make Mr. Conductor say swears. **In addition to that have him played by Eminem! *Have Thomas be voiced by John Bellis as in the director's cut. *Have P.T. Boomer added. *Have Diesel 10 crash and explode in a fiery explosion, like with the crashes in the TV series proper. *Have Percy be voiced by a toddler who's obviously reading off of a cue card. *Have James and Gordon be voiced by Alec Baldwin. **Think of James the G Guy or Gordon the Fat Person or whatever. *Have Toby be voiced by Ringo Starr. *Have Edward appear as a extremely depressed character voiced by Denise Oliver. **And he commits suicide by going in the lake and drowning himself near the end of the movie, as a result of his depression. *Have Diesel 10 be voiced by George Carlin. *Remove "I Know How the Moon Must Feel" and replace it with the theme from Titanic. The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Make the moral "The complainer is always wrong" *Tally the cheetah cub is killed and made into a rug by the poachers at the end of the movie. *Put Dora as one of the people at the British school. *Take out everything funny. *Add more toilet humor and add unnecessary dated pop culture references. *The cast of The Brothers Flub makes a cameo. Babe: The Brave Pig *Have the entire thing a dream *Make all the animals anthropomorphic *Have Babe be slaughtered for pork. Inspector Gadget *Make the entire thing like that Batman: Hero of Gotham fan-fic. *Make the Inspector a 19-foot tall, talking, anthropomorphic button Godzilla 2014 *Make it a pointless love story. Oh wait... *Add an annoying kid who's only existent because of a pointless sub-plot. Wait a minute... *Show little to no godzilla. Oh. Oh yeah. *Make most of the movie unviewably dark. Huh. They did just that. *Oh, so it IS a bad movie! **So, why did you put it on this list? It should be on How to Make Bad Movies Good. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (the original film) *Call it "The Leonardo Show Movie", as with the original series. *Add Irma Langinstein. *Have the Shredder be portrayed by Uncle Phil. *Make a joke that Irma looks like Jeanette. *Replace Domino's Pizza with . *Add 9/11 jokes. That's just........ REALLY bad, But hey, the Twin Towers were shown in this, so why not add 9/11? (But 9/11 doesn't exist yet until 2001) **One example is at the end, the Shredder flies to the Twin Towers and blows it up, and he becomes injured. *The costumes look like this: http://i.imgur.com/KH7yv.png *Splinter looks like this: http://38.media.tumblr.com/b79eb099cbbc3ad943d2481d6c059211/tumblr_inline_nbwj553bpT1t16g1l.jpg *Have it have a theme song that goes like the one here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yBL8vNG8WRc *The Turtles wear Nike sneakers instead of having feet. *The Turtles, Splinter, and Shredder are voiced by only two people. Stellaluna (2004 MGM movie) *Stellaluna is voiced by Kathleen Herles (using her Dora the Explorer voice) *Askari is voiced by Rob Paulsen (using his Bubsy Bobcat voice) *Have the movie not follow the book at all. *Remove Horatio and Kasuku *Have a scene where Stellaluna and Askari use the urinal together for Hellonintendo9's sexual pleasure. They use the urinal after they find one in the forest. *Pip, Flitter, and Flap throw tantrums every minute, and their tantrums are worse than the children's tantrums on Supernanny. *Barney the Dinosaur is Askari's adoptive father and he joins Stellaluna and Askari. *The animation looks like Mega Babies *Askari dances at inappropriate times. *Every 5 seconds a character burps or farts *Wendy's product placement. *Askari's catchphrase is "I love farts!" *Add unnecessary toilet humor and and unfunny pop culture references. Batman: The Movie *Replace Adam West as Batman with the Dark Knight version of Batman. *Give Robin a mustache *Replace the Bat Shark Repellent with a can of Raid. Star Wars Saga (Note: This will be the longest section on this page, and this only covers the main films in the Star Wars series. The standalone films like Rogue One will have their own separate sections.) *Certain sound effects, like the Wilhelm scream and the "Pew pew" noise, are played so loudly that you cannot hear the characters or the background music. =Prequel Trilogy= The Phantom Menace *Make young Anakin Skywalker 5 years old. *Have Boss Nass do the weird spitting thing after every other line he says. *Make the film a musical (some people may like this idea), with the final musical number sung by the Gungans and Jar Jar Binks. *Make the Trade Federation talk like toddlers. *Jar Jar has more screen time. *Have Darth Sidious get mad at the Trade Federation for being idiots. *The Senate scene where Padme finds out the Trade Federation is lying is turned into a musical number. *Make Padme have the personality of a sterotypical Disney princess. *Jar Jar is a participant in the podrace and miraculously survives. *Anakin keeps on throwing tantrums about leaving his mom. *Add more toilet humor to the film. *Make Captain Tarpals an idiot. *Have Boss Nass kill Qui-Gon. *Jar Jar Binks makes pop culture refrences for comedic purposes. *On the home video release of the film (and all future re-releases of the film, including the 3D release and the version shown during the Star Wars marathon shown before The Force Awakens), there is a scene similar to the Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party from Shrek. That would actually be cool and/or hilarious! Attack of the Clones *Make the film 3 hours long, with half of it showing us how Jar Jar became a Junior Represenative and what he did while Padme went into hiding. **You won't have to worry about sitting for three hours! The film has a 15 minute intermission! The bad news is that the intermission consists of 5 minutes for commercials for tie-ins relating to the film and 10 minutes of Jar Jar and Palpatine giving the audience a tour of Coruscant. *When Jar Jar meets Obi Wan, he accidentally rips Obi Wan's hand and it falls off. Luckily, this is fixed in the next scene. * The nightclub place (where the death sticks scene happens) is replaced by a Gungan deesco (look it up) where the song Cousin Jar Jar by Meco plays in the background. *We actually get to see Anakin's nightmare about his mom. *Change Boba Fett's personality as a child to young Anakin Skywalker's personality. *Keep the "I hate sand" scene. *Boss Nass sings a parody of the Ettique song from Animaniacs to teach Jar Jar about being a Junior Represenative. *Count Dooku is clueless and doesn't know what to do. *Put more romantic scenes between Anakin and Padme. *Put in a scene implying that Jar Jar Binks and Palpatine are in a romantic relationship. *The film has a pop song about the Jedi played during the end credits of the film, and Jar Jar Binks raps during the middle of the song. *Anakin and Padme go to a candy factory that turns humans into candy. *The ending contains Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme singing a song about the events of the film that is similar to Jonah Was a Prophet. Then, Jar Jar Binks appears out of nowhere and does the creepy smile he did after he gave Palpatine emergency powers in the original movie before the film cuts to the end credits. Revenge of the Sith *Have a short based on this comic play before the movie. *The movie is a musical that slightly rips off Aladdin. (I like said song and both movies mentioned, but Disney-like songs wouldn't fit the mood of Revenge of the Sith.) *Anakin says "NOOOOOO!" as a response to everything bad that happens in the movie. *Queen Julia of Baradotta, Jar Jar's girlfriend from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV show, is one of the main characters in the film. * Palpatine is a comic-relief character who is like the Genie from Aladdin, and a few of his lines rip off the Genie's lines. *R2-D2's girlish scream he did multiple times during the first part of the film is played at random points during the movie. That would be funny! *After saving Palpatine from General Grevious, Anakin gets three wishes. The first wish is to beome a member of the Jedi Council, the second is to become a powerful Sith apprentice, and the third wish is to save Padme. (Scroll down to see how that wish turned out...) *The first vision Anakin has about Padme is scarier and contains Jar Jar Binks' "emergency powers" speech, while Jar Jar stares evilly with yellow, bloodshot eyes. *The scene where Palpatine makes Anakin part of the Jedi Council also contains Jar Jar Binks and Queen Julia. *There's a scene where Jar Jar Binks gives executive powers to Palpatine. *Palpatine tells the people sitting near him and Anakin in the opera house that he saw Jar Jar Binks in the lobby in order to get them out of their seats. *Instead of going to Kashyyyk, the Jedi and Clone Troopers go to Otoh Gunga. * The second vision Anakin has about Padme dying also contains Jar Jar Binks screaming "MEESA LUV PALPY!!" while we see him kiss Palpatine on the lips. *Anakin rants about how stupid the Jedi Council is when they refuse to make him a Jedi Master. *Boss Nass replaces the alien who greets Obi Wan when he arrives in Otoh Gunga. * An instrumental sound-alike of Bat Out of Hell by Meatloaf plays during the battle between Obi Wan and General Grevious in Otoh Gunga. That would be cool! *The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise scene is turned into a musical number. *Palpatine kills all the Jedi by sending them on a train ride that sends them into a giant ring of fire that burns all of them to death. Obi Wan escapes this by disguising as Boss Nass. *Jar Jar Binks is revealed to be a Sith Lord and kills Padme. (The "Jar Jar being a Sith Lord" part of this could be a cool idea for some people.) *"What a Wonderful World" plays when Padme dies. *Have Jar Jar cry over Padme's death for an entire minute. *Instead of Palpatine claiming Darth Vader himself killed Padme, Jar Jar Binks says the wish didn't work because Palpatine was more focused on making Anakin his apprentice and forgot to grant it, so Jar Jar got his wish granted instead, which was to officially become Palpatine's lover. *Have a scene similar to the ending scene of Disaster Movie with an alternate version of Star Wars Gangsta Rap 2 (WARNING! NSFW) at the end of the movie with prequel characters singing the song. Darth Vader, Palpatine, Yoda, Chewbaca, Jabba, C3P-0, R2-D2, and Jar Jar Binks would keep their verses (however, Darth Vader's verse would be changed to reflect the events of Revenge of the Sith), but characters such as Boss Nass, Qui-Gon, and Queen Julia would sing new verses. Also, the song would be bowderlized to keep the film rated PG-13. *There is an unrated version of the film, which contains the following alterations: **There is an o with Anakin, Palpatine, Jar Jar Binks, and Queen Julia that happens during the scene where Palpatine grants Anakin's first wish, which is to be on the Jedi Council, is granted. **The sexy female background dancers in "The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise" musical number are naked. **Anakin's rant about not becoming a Jedi Master is filled with profanity. **The statues in the room where Anakin threatens to kill Palpatine are naked statues of Palpatine. **The scene with the train with the Jedi going on fire is more graphic. **The rap at the end of the film is uncensored. **Before the end credits, Boss Nass does a PSA about not doing drugs to become easily tempered into joining the dark side, and he even points out the visions Anakin had in the film as evidence that he was on drugs and how he was easily able to trust Palpatine without realizing that he was suspicious until it was too late. =Original Trilogy= A New Hope *De-age Luke Skywalker to a 9-year-old, who is almost as whiny as his father when he was nine years old. *Replace Chewbacca with Jar Jar Binks. *Princess Leia acts like a spoiled brat. *Luke throws a tantrum when the red droid breaks. *The Tusken Raiders can talk, and their voices sound like Battle Droids. *The creature in the trash compactor is an Opree Sea Killer. *R2-D2 takes a little too long to stop the trash compactor. The Empire Strikes Back *A talking snow-Gungan helps our heroes on Hoth. *Boba Fett has that weird lizard thing he rode on in the Star Wars Holiday Special as a pet. *Dagobah looks like a whimsical place that wouldn't seem out of place in any Jim Henson TV show or film, which would be unfitting for this type of movie. *Luke gets very angry at Yoda for stealing his food. *The flying creatures that attack Leia, Han, and Jar Jar Binks (Chewbacca) are replaced by talking tarantulas who look so scary, you'd get nightmares even if you looked at them for a second. *Make the scene where Luke practices lifting many objects less funny. *Lando is a rich person who only cares about his wealth and his only friend, Han Solo. *Leia yells at Darth Vader for freezing Han Solo in *Darth Vader not only reveals that he's Luke's father, but that Jar Jar Binks caused the rise of the Empire. Return of the Jedi *There is a person at the door of Jabba's palace who is like the doorman from The Wizard of Oz. *Instead of playing the message where Luke offers the droids to Jabba for the release of Han Solo, R2D2 plays an infomercial where Jar Jar Binks offers the droids to Jabba for the amazing price of seven wiupipi. *Leia disguises as a Gungan to free Han Solo. *Keep the Jedi Rocks musical number, and have it play again as background music during the Sarlacc Pit battle. *Make Slave Leia wear a sparkly golden princess dress with a short skirt. *The fat guy who appears after the defeat of the Rancor is replaced with Ugly Naked Guy from Friends. No! That would be funny! *The Sarlac Pitt has Audrey 2 from Little Shop of Horrors in it. *Palpatine marries Jar Jar Binks and Darth Vader gets pissed about it. *The Ewoks are 2D animated characters. *Keep the DVD version of Anakin's Force Ghost, and also add Qui Gon Jinn and Padme as Force Ghosts as well. Also, keep the "WEESA FREE!" part. (It's revealed earlier in the film that the Gungan who said that is actually Abso Bar Binks, Jar Jar Binks' son, since Jar Jar Binks writes letters to him, as well as his other children: Jo Jo, Jay Jay, and Jee Jee.) =Sequel Trilogy= *Make the films musicals with Disney-esque songs, and aim the films at 6-year-old through 17-year-old girls. The Force Awakens *Rey finds the infamous Jar Jar Binks lollipop instead of Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber, and her Force vision is replaced by a flashback to the scene in Attack of the Clones where Jar Jar Binks gives emergency powers to Palpatine. Later on, the lollipop turns into a pink lightsaber. *Replace Kylo Ren with a 9-year-old spoiled brat named Kylie Rainbow who is a ripoff of Malucia from Barbie and the Secret Door. Heck, she even sings a song that is similar to I Want it All from Barbie and the Secret Door. She also has a rainbow lightsaber. *Replace Finn with Jar Jar Binks' son, Abso Bar Binks. *Make BB-8 talk. *We learn from Leia that Jabba the Hutt is the ruler of Tatooine now. *Kylie plans to blow up Naboo, but is stopped by the Gungans she works with, saying that Gungans would become endangered species if she did that, so she blows up Endor instead. *Snoke is replaced by a droid version of Jar Jar Binks. *Luke Skywalker and Han Solo are killed by the Force Ghost of Palpatine in a similar manner to Padme's mysterious death in Revenge of the Sith. Jar Jar Binks has to train Rey due to this. Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film. *All the enslaved parents die as a result of Ooblar zapping a laser at them. *The pizza is aggressive *The DNA Productions 1990s mascot Helix the Cat makes a few cameos in the film. Oh wait that would be cool. **I agree. I prefer Helix over Paul (no offense to Paul fans), but I added that because many Jimmy Neutron fans didn't really like the cat. *The cast of Jingaroo are the main antagonists. *Put Dora and Boots in it. *Remove the "No Parents" scene. *Add more toilet humor. Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Have Nick get eaten by his dad. *Have the kids be shredded by the lawnmower. *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film. *Having Froot Loops or Apple Jacks instead of Cheerios. *Make Quark a big angry attack dog instead of a cute small friendly dog. *Have the shrink ray in the kitchen instead of the attic. *Have it renamed to 'Honey, I ate the kids' or 'Honey, I shrunk the laptop case' *Have it renamed to 'Honey, I Farted the Kids'. *Have Quark eat the kids. *Make Quark have rabies. Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure *Make Jib a very whiny brat. *Bubsy Bobcat shows up and teams up with Lord Licorice. *Have Jolly talk with a very annoying voice. *Lord Licorice and Bubsy Bobcat successfully take over Candy Land at the end of the movie. *Remove the Licorice Land song *Make a scene where Jib has to pee and Jolly turns into a urinal for him to pee in for Hellonintendo9's sexual pleasure. *Add unfunny pop culture references. *Jib talks like a toddler. *The movie is racist, sexist, and homophobic. *Add crotch gags a la The Wild. *Gramma Nutt is revealed to be a stripper. *The movie was made to advertise the world's worst candy. *Jolly gets shot by Bubsy Bobcat near the end of the movie. *Princess Lolly throws tantrums every minute. *Have the movie not follow the board game at all. *A deformed, candied version of Funky Kong (named Sprinkly Kong) joins Jib and the gang, where all he does is poop his undies, pick his nose, lick himself in inappropriate places like a dog, and spit in Mr. Mint's ear. **Near the end, Sprinkly unzips himself to reveal that he was Lord Licorice's snake, and then he squeezes Jib, making his head explode. After that, the snake eats his headless body. *The scene with Princess Lolly and King Kandy at the beginning is replaced with a family fight with cursing, slapping, yelling, and rude gestures. *Gloppy is replaced by the Great Mighty Poo from Conker's Bad Fur Day *Jib's catchphrase is "I love to shake my gingerbread a**!" followed by him twerking. *Jolly's cat transformation looks like Mr. Fuzzypants from Nine Lives *Remove Mr. Mint's beaver friends, and replace them all with Elmo. Also, We Oughta Gotta Have Fun is replaced by Jib, Mr. Mint and Elmo singing the Elmo's World theme song together. *Remove Jolly's puppy dog eyes *Have it be released in 2010 as an Adult Swim original movie aired at 1 am. *The movie is named "CANDYZ!!!" *Put Dora in it, and make her Princess Lolly's sister. *Mr. Mint is voiced by Rob Paulsen (using his Coconut Fred voice) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Have Ivan Ooze (or 20th Century Fox logo) enslave the Rangers. *Make the Oozemen control the Ninjazords. *Have Zordon actually die instead of being brought back to life. *Make it the series finale. *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. *Bring back the Dinozords only to have them be destroyed by Ivan Ooze (or 20th Century Fox logo) and also have one of the destroyed Dinozords land on him and gets squashed as an result. (LOL! So crazy.) *Replace Ivan Ooze with the 20th Century Fox logo as the main villain. The Lion King *Have the herd of wildebeest kill (or launch to the elephant graveyard) Simba. *Take out Timon and Pumbaa (and a few characters like Mufasa). *Having Pride Rock be blown up by an atomic blast that came out nowhere. *Have Scar be Simba's dad instead of his uncle. **And when Simba dies, Scar then kills himself. *Have the hyenas kill Simba and Nala in the elephant graveyard. *Having 300,000,000,000,000 Disney logos instead of the movie just to tease us. *Add a saber-toothed tiger that eats Timon and Pumbaa. (Made to be the reason why Timon and Pumbaa got taken out, I guess.) Peter Pan (the Disney one) *Have Captain Hook kill Peter Pan. **After this, the zombie pirates that are taking over Neverland will kill Captain Hook and then they eat his brain. *Make Peter Pan not fly. *Have Neverland be taken over by zombie pirates. *Take out Tinker Bell. Follow That Bird *Have Big Bird be ran over by a truck. *Make it the "Sesame Street" series finale. *Put Elmo in it. *Have Big Bird run away to Kentucky only to be turned into fried chicken. *Have animal control officers capture Big Bird and take him to the pound. *Have a product placement for Pampers diapers in the film and have the characters sing a song about it. Jurassic World *Have the veloceraptors ride motorcycles. *Have the island blown up at the end. *Give the Dominicus-Rex the ability to swim. *Put Godzilla in it. *All the logos are not new. *Give the Dominicus-Rex the ability to fly and shoot fireballs from its mouth. *Put the Dinozords from Power Rangers in it and have them form the Ultrazord. Incredibles *Take out the 'WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT' scene. *Have Chicago blow up and the family has to move to New York. *One word: ALIENS *Too much disgusting toilet humor. *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. *A113 *A113 *'A113' *'A113' *'A113' The Simpsons Movie *Have the characters sing "Just Watch Us Now" at the end of the movie. *We find out that Lisa is an impostor. **An imposter of who? **Moe *We find out that Homer is actually a woman and Marge is actually a man *Springfield is blown up *Put Miley Cyrus as herself in it! Have her also sing the theme song at the beginning instead of Green Day. *The Rabbids show up-wait, that would be amazing! *Plopper is taken to a slaughterhouse when he first appears. *Make the Multi-Eyed Squirrel the main protagonist of the film. (My gosh, how is it gonna work? We don't know.) *Bart, Lisa, and Maggie do the Noodle Dance in one scene Wait! That'd actually be pretty hilarious! *Have the Access Hollywood reference be changed to a Barney one. *Plopper is replaced by Elmo, and Homer sings the Elmo's World song with him. *Have ads for PBS Kids shows play every few scenes. *Have a Head-On parody like the one in Epic Movie as a bad dream Bart has. *Make it a live-action animation hybrid like Alvin and the Chipmunks. *Have scenes where the Simpsons watch clips of the Star Wars prequels on TV (similar to the scenes from Alvin and the Chipmunks where the Chipmunks watch SpongeBob SquarePants), and Apu reveals that Bart messed up documents he had. *Add a character named "Stewart Sixties" who is a '60s music fanboy whose catchphrase is "Screw Jesus and praise The Beatles!". Harry Potter Films Order of Phoenix *△ *△ *△ *△ *△ *△ *Umbridge kills the Whesley Twins after they attack the hall with fireworks during an exam *Umbridge kills the cats on the plates in her office *Umbridge marries Mr Flitch *Umbridge changes the hogwarts uniform to pink and the houses to Cath Kidson, Laura Ashley, NotOnTheHighStreet and Urcle Half-Blood Prince *Hermionie dies Deathly Hallows Part 2 *Harry wakes up *TROLLOLOLOLOL I JUST RUINED YOUR CHILDHOOD Pokemon Black and White: The Movie *Have Matt be the main character instead *Make Matt not like N *Make Mellodi the younger character, and thus no screen time *Make a sequel, featuring Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 Or if we're doing this the right way... *Make Mellodi not like N *Remove the Takichuko musical number *Add toilet humor and such *Make Mellodi a stupid Mary-Sue (I can make Sues right) *Have Mellodi be voiced by Rebecca Black, Miley Cyrus, or whatever instead of Venus Terzo (These choices would be unfitting for an 8-year old) *De-age Mellodi to 8 (like the original draft) *Having Scraggy's jump not 3D-like. Inside Out * Remove all of the emotions. * Make the animation look like The Rapsittie Kids: Believe In Santa. * Make Anger the first emotion to appear in Riley's head. * Make Riley as an baby look like the baby in Foodfight! * Have Riley's car explode when it hits the dinosaur. * Replace Sadness' Old Yeller reference with a pop culture or toilet humor joke. * Make Anger actually say "that curse word" he always wants to say during the course of the film without censorship. * The Triple Dent Gum jingle becomes the theme song to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. * Make Bing Bong a whiny brat who LOVES toilet humor. * Make Bing Bong's theme song "The Pee-Pee Dance" from Teen Titans Go! (WHY?) ** Seriously, the original Teen Titans show was better than Teen Titans Go!. *** The original was cancelled because girls liked it as well as boys. Seriously, what the frick, guys? * Have Bing Bong poop candy instead of crying out candy, and have Joy and Sadness yell "What are you doing?" each time it happens. (Guess what THAT's a reference to.) ** That must be an reference to Shrek, where Gingy poops out a gumdrop from his butt. Wrong-o! It's actually a reference to the Illumination Films' HOP, when the titular character tries to show the person who finds him that he's "really special" * Make the imaginary boyfriend ACTUALLY JUSTIN BIEBER '''and make him sing "Baby". Wait.... * Have product placement in the film and have the characters sing a song about it. * Make the "Abstract Thought" scene in live action with crappy sock puppets that look like the one in this video and have all of this sing the song the puppet is singing during that scene. * After the above scene, Bing Bong poops candy and revealed he was singing this because he was constipated. * Make the MEGA Babies use their powers to destroy everything in Imagination Land. * Have the characters talk to the audience a la Dora the Explorer. * Have Jangles kidnap Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong. * Replace the "HEY RILEY, IT'S ME!" part in Riley's nightmare with the Neon Mickey logo. * Bing Bong, Joy and Sadness become naked as a result of the nightmare. * Have "Accidents Will Happen" from Thomas and Friends play when the Train of Thought derails. * Have a hurricane destroy the Islands of Personality and the emotion headquarters and everyone dies as a result. * Have Bing Bong go to the Subconcious a second time instead of "fading away", but this time, it's preceded by one of the guards yelling at him for pooping candy and doing a Slasher Smile at him. * Remove the line "Take her to the moon for me...okay?". * Have Joy fade away in the memory dump and get replaced by Angela Anaconda. (WAIT THAT WOULD BE COMEDY GOLD!) I know, right? I love Angela Anaconda, but I put that there because many people hate it. * Nina makes a cameo. ** Does that mean that after Riley goes back to Minnesota, would she be an replacement for Riley? ** No, she'd probably be a kid at school or that girl sliding with Riley in the playground memory. * Replace the Train of Though with an Amtrak passenger train. ** If it was in the real movie, it would be in bad taste. My dad rode that exact train HOURS BEFORE IT CRASHED. * Have Riley actually go back to Minnesota and a replacement for Riley will be some weirdo lost in the streets. ** Wait, was the weirdo thing referencing a TAWoG episode called "The Babysitter"? Sure was. * Have Bing Bong keep a urinal in his bottomless bag that he uses every 10 minutes. * Have Bing Bong talk like a toddler. * Have Riley actually poop on the couch in the Goofball Island Core Memory. * Have Disgust only yell one phrase over and over: "Eew! That's disgusting!". During its' last occurence, Bing Bong gets so annoyed that he pees on her. * Make Riley Hispanic and come from New Mexico, and make her mom and dad Hispanic stereotypes. * Dora the Explorer replaces Meg. * Have Bing Bong make an offensive joke that gets edited out of future releases of the film, just like what happened with Aladdin and Hotel Transylvania 2. * There is a musical number at the end sung to the tune of the Larry-Boy theme song from the VeggieTales episode "Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space" about Angela Anaconda and how she is going to help Riley. To make it worse, it's sung by the three Bing Bongs from The Bing Bong Book, and they dance in front of gross imagery, including toilets, bugs, scenes from gross episodes like The Splinter from SpongeBob, dirty hotels, etc. * Naked Toddler Riley attempts to kill Bing Bong claiming that hockey is more important than imaginary friends, but he annoys her by singing Animal Crackers In My Soup. * Have kids' infomercials from the late 90's and 2000's play every 30 minutes. After each string of infomercials, Bing Bong says "Buy our stuff or I'll poop on you!" Kangaroo Jack * Make Jack a human cursed to be a anthropomorphic kangaroo. * Replace Louis Booker with a conspiracy theorist that gets all his conspiracies wrong. Minions * Make the Minions say swears (Well, we have the McDonald's Happy Meal's infamous cursing Caveman Minion toy, so why not put that in the movie?) * Add 100 Universal logos to it * Make the Minions sing annoying songs * Have the Minions' new master be the Soldier. ** Or maybe, even the Wario bros., Wario and Waluigi! * Make the Minions be blue instead of yellow ** Actually, that would be good. Yellow being their body color distracts me. * Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. * Don't remove all the minions ** Agreed. Minions really have distracting designs. * Have the Minions be drugs. * Make Scarlet Overkill an overly happy woman that is so happy to the point she needs to be locked in an insane asylum. * Remove the "I WILL DO IT KEVIN, IF YOU ARE NOT BACK HERE BY DAWN!" line in favor of the "You look like 200 lbs of bird sh*t!" line from the Tourettes Guy. * Kevin (as a giant) crushes eveyone, destoy's the city, and becomes bigger than '''EXFINITY. * A deformed, yellow-colored version of Lanky Kong joins the three minions, where all he does is poop on his undies and blames his butt for it. ** At the end of the movie, he zips himself out and reveals that he's a drunk skeleton Popples (1986 Live-Action Film Pilot. AKA It's Popple Time) *Have Bonnie Wagner throw a very bad swearing tantrum once the Goodwill closes down at 6:00 PM, followed by Ellen Wagner (Billy and Bonnie's mother) spanking her exposed butt. *Have the Wagners never get the Popples at the end of the film. *Make what Billy's friend Ricky said actually occur. *Replace funny quotes such as "Does Springsteen come from Jersey?" and "Shut up, termite." with gross toilet humor-based ones. *Replace the background music throughout the pilot with audio portions of the Southern Television broadcast interruption of 1977. *Lessen focus on the parents and give them abusive personalities. *Give the Popples no personality whatsoever (like in the TV series proper). *Delete the Dinner scene at the beginning of the film in exchange for a family fight involving cursing, slapping, rude gestures, etc. *Change the instrumentals of Popple Magic to very obnoxious 80's Heavy Metal ones. *Take out the visuals of the balloon and popcorn popping in the Popple Magic scene in favor of disgusting feces coming from one's butt Do you want to make us puke? **It would give the film awkward toilet humor, making it worse. What did you expect? *Make the Popple puppets uglier than the characters on Mr. Pickles *Show physical abuse between Party Popple and Bonnie Wagner upon meeting each other. *mario references that'd be great *Have it be overly "hip with the kids". The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (the "animatronic movie" pilot) *Have the characters find a magical jewel that takes them to modern times. *Make Newton Gimmick a actual human instead of a man in a animatronic suit WAIT THAT WOULD BE GOOD! *Add a 13-year old tomboy girl and her boyfriend who are only existent because of a badly-written subplot. *Replace the background music throughout the pilot with audio portions of the Southern Television broadcast interruption of 1977. Wait, that would be hilarious! *Put in a video clip that's better than the movie just to tease us. *Have singing of classic Disney songs appear in the film. *Make MAVO a group of extremely violent characters. Recess: School's Out *Have the Recess Gang sing "Barbie Girl" in an annoying voice instead of John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. *Put Bubsy Bobcat in the movie and make him the main villain. *TJ gets killed by the Teletubbies and then replaced by Yope who talks like a predecessor to the Annoying Orange. *Eliminate the '60s references in favor of WWII ones. *Instead of the "Green Tambourine" music video, play the Dora the Explorer theme song and Barney's "I Love You" song. *Have the animation look like a mixture of Angela Anaconda and Clutch Cargo. *Packbat from Sylvanian Families (1987) shows up and captures the Recess Gang, taking them to Iraq. *On second thought, put a million Neon Mickey logos just to tease us! *Instead of a tractor beam, let a bunch of Tie Fighters shoot at the moon, making it explode broken Furby and Popples toys while the night sky becomes a seizure inducing background of a million colors, which would cause a second Porygon Incident. *Just before the moon is shot, have Cow from Cow and Chicken jump over it and have her break her udders, making her scream "AAAAGGGGGH!!!!! MY PINK BALLOON V****A THINGIES!", followed by a close-up of the udders complete with Satanic stuff drawn on it. *Instead of a news broadcast of no recess on a TV at the Detweiler Household, put a showing of Captain Planet and the Planeteers, which is playing in ridiculous slow motion. *Replace Ms. Finster and Randall with Bob the Builder and Wendy (so the film would be overloaded with sandwiches and construction in random places? Possibly...) *Put Exorcist posters everywhere! *Several scenes at Third Street School in the flashbacks include a Koffing covering the screen with purple smog. *The flashbacks take place in 1941 instead of 1968. *Have there be a product placement on Build-a-Bear Workshop with the Recess Gang singing about it. They sing about it once they spot one that popped from the ground in Iraq. How they sing it is a low-quality rendition of this theme (as shown in the clip on the right): *Change the title of the movie to "Recess iz 4 Lozrs!!!11!: A TJ and Friends Movie". *Have a then 6-year-old Justin Bieber voice TJ instead of Andy Lawrence, a then 8-year-old Miley Cyrus voice Spinelli, and a then 16-year-old Nicki Minaj voice Gretchen. *Wilde Wolf from Maple Town beheads all the Kindergarteners. *Have Principal Prickly wear a costume of General Woundwort from Watership Down. *Replace the scene where TJ is all alone riding his bike with the Max Headroom Broadcast Intrusion of 1987. *The Buddy Bears from Garfield and Friends annoy Ms. Grotke's class with their song during the countdown to summer vacation and somehow luring them into enjoying it. *Gregory from The Gregory Horror Show lures King Bob and the other 6th graders to the Gregory House. **And after that Gregory is arrested by the police. ***Who happen to be Goober and the Ghost Chasers in disguise. *When TJ hits the sliding glass door, he falls into pieces. (LOL). *Vince goes to a drugs and alcohol camp instead of baseball camp. He eventually slurs his speech and is stoned through the rest of the film. *Gretchen is turned into an aye-aye by the Wicked Wizard from Adventures of the Little Koala. *The Nickelodeon Box Face, the Nickelodeon Pinchface, and the Nickelodeon Monster Egg make a cameo at the beginning of the film. *Beastly from The Care Bears Family scratches Mikey in the face like a cat after the latter faints from seeing the tractor beam, making him swear random stuff. *Gus is dressed as Adolf Hitler instead of a military soldier, and gets arrested for it. *Hammerman (from namesake series) performs unnecessary raps in some points of the film. *Elmyra from Tiny Toon Adventures hugs the Ugly Bald Guy, thinking that he's a giant stuffed toy. *The Ashleys become young killers wielding knives, guns, etc. to harm the other children of Third Street School, and get arrested for it. *Ms. Grotke is revealed to be a stripper, and gets arrested for it. *Make Becky Detweiler a predecessor to Honey Boo-Boo and Mrs. Detweiler a predecessor to Mama June. *Have the school blow up to build a McDonald's, along with an elderly-looking Ronald McDonald sitting on the curb doing ABSOLUTELY nothing. *Have Michael Bay direct it. **Then you'd be prepared for a bunch of explosions. *We learn that Spinelli loves Bonky/Barney more than Mikey. *The Madballs from Madballs: Gross Jokes make time-to-time appearances, making gross jokes about the situation the Recess Gang is in. *Rubik the Amazing Cube shows up and teams up with Bubsy. *The movie is just made to be a cash-cow. *After that movie, its production will be taken out and canceled because of this./Make it the series finale of "Recess/TJ and Friends". *Put T.J.'s grandfather and have him look like this person in the picture on the right: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> *There is filler which consists of ear-grating screaming and spooky faces, like this one: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> *Hire a bunch of teenagers who dropped out of high school to work on the script. *The movie is also very sexist, racist, and homophobic. *Mikey eats (shudders) feces instead of rocky road ice cream. He then tells the audience to "barf like they mean it". *The credits move extremely fast and at different directions on a strobing rainbow background. *H ave Mikey wear a PTT Chuck E. Cheese walkaround in a few scenes, like this one ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------> *The cops from the 1980s Australian Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde special show up and arrest some characters from the movie that did something stupid to themselves. *Dr. Benedict is reduced to a stereotypical pirate that overuses the word "matey" and has a parrot sidekick named Pooper. **Oh, and he is one of Bubsy's henchmen because Bubsy is this version's main villain. *After having murdered the Recess Gang, Bubsy Bobcat rules Third Street as the mayor. Bee Movie Film *Having the main character be named Mario and his brother being Luigi *The box kite at the end of the film crushes him *The plants grow even more without the pollination *The flower fair is a oil company promotional carnival *The oil company kills all the plants at the end *Star Butterfly makes a cameo doing the chicken dance. **That would just make it better. * The woman Mario (Barry) falls in love with is replaced by Camille from Sausage Party. The Hobbit *The goblin king is sat on a toilet instead of a giant wood thing *The goblin king is a giant instead *At the end they find a portal to Azeroth and they all travel there and Bilbo becomes Gromash Hellscream *Bilbo has a twin sister named Liea *The elves don't help at all and are rich oil company people *Lisa Simpson the worst simpson of all introduces science to Middle Earth and all the characters die *Gandalf is Snape instead *Bilbo gives birth to frodo at the end (before they go to Azeroth) *One word: Confetti Pixels *excuse me, look at the title is says GOOD movies like this movie existing is already bad enough this should be on how to make bad movies good it had potential and wasted it **Opinions exist, though. Aren't you forgetting that, no offense? *Make the movie a 20 minute special for CN in 2003. **That wouldn't change much... *Make Pac-Man a real guy in a suit. :* So there would be a giant yellow man running about the city? That would be hillarious! *Remove the plot and make the film 110 minutes of "waka waka waka waka". ** Do you mean "Play the theme song, 'Game On' for 110 minutes?" *Pac-Man gets sniped by a midget *Ren & Stimpy are riding Pac-Man. Oh wait, that would be amazing- *Have the Arcaders be named the Anti-Arcaders, and their mission is to kill games so nobody could play them, but they get killed. The Wild Puffalumps *Make it a rip-off of the live-action Popples movie. It would obviously be in live-action instead of being animated, with the Puffalumps being ugly, creepy puppets. *Holly and Kevin are revealed to be enemies. *The crab kills Toucan by spearing him through his head instead of pinching his beak. *Holly and Kevin find bad Atari 2600 games (including E.T. and Pac-Man), an Atari 5200 console, and an LJN logo in the treasure chest. *Panda falls off the palm tree and hits his/her head, getting a bad coma. *The falling coconuts are replaced with giant bombs. *The Anaconda from Ovide and the Gang eats Holly and suffocates Kevin. **They'd be alive and well in the next scene. *Zombies and Goombas invade the Isle of Wild. **It would be a Big Lipped Alligator Moment. *The Garbage Pail Kids (from The Garbage Pail Kids Movie) make a cameo. *The background music is horror-themed (I bet that makes it for adults rather than children). *Include a zit-faced annoying hillbilly teenager named Zane, who does nothing but make stupid noises and pick his nose. *Mt. Puffalump is replaced with an Eiffel Tower copycat called the Death Tower of Explosions. *The Puffalumps are a stereotypical racist street gang. *Use the word "WILD!" 100 consecutive times in a row, which may get annoying pretty quickly. *Put a million Family Home Entertainment notepad logos just to tease us if you want to make a long story short! *Toucan raps The Song of Kim Jung-Il on a boombox instead of singing Welcome to the Isle of Wild on a record player. *Elephant and Kevin's hot air balloon gets popped by Paddy the Pelican. *Adolf Hitler is revealed to be the founder of the Isle of Wild. *Rhino uses a size-shifting shark instead of an orange raft to help Holly's team cross the river. *Monkey, Holly, and Toucan paint the colorless foliage every color in the spectrum (Think of it as an 80's version of your typical The Problem Solverz background). They also paint the scenery the wrong colors. *Walrus has an obsession with explosions. *Tiger reads the Bible instead of a newspaper. *Tiger is revealed to be Billy Wagner (from Popples) cursed to be an anthropomorphic tiger. **Hey, they share the same voice actor, so why not? *Holly breaks her arm while pogoing with Toucan, which forces her to wear a sling for the rest of the race. *Add a long boring disclaimer before the beginning. *One thing: EXTREME CLOSE-UPS! *The film starts in a junkyard *The Puffalumps are actually boxes of dank Puffs tissues. that'd be great **Lolno. *Make it in the year 2008. *Instead of the main theme song, we get Michael Jackson's Thriller (Okay, okay, many people like that song, but I think it would ruin The Wild Puffalumps). Blue's Big Musical Movie *Add a long boring disclaimer before the beginning. *Steve is blown out of his bed at the start. *Have a scene where Blue pees in Sidetable Drawer, similar to the Who Needs a Litter Box scene from Nine Lives * We also get games of Magenta's Clues and Green Puppy's Clues. (Irrelevance to the plot, beware!) -------------------------------------------------------> *The Felt Friends teach the audience sex ed. *Sidetable's singing is provided by a then-unknown Nicki Minaj. *Brian Blessed (that guy who said "GORDON'S ALIVE!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" in Flash Gordon, ''as well as the voice of Boss Nass in ''Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) appears as Steve's grand''father.'' *Steve runs all around (as in the TV series proper). *The notes (those guys with G-Clef) are voiced by Kraftwerk. *Steve switches notebooks throughout the special (for example, one of the clues has him use the "Nature Notebook") *Add 90000001 Nick Jr. Productions logos (the one used on this) just to tease us. *Use the phrase "A CLUE A CLUE!" 100 consecutive times in a row, which may get annoying pretty quickly. *Put in a billion Mr. Salts to tease the viewers! *Put in ads for toys from the 30's - 90's that recieved controversy in the background, and aim such ads at kids. All Dogs Go To Heaven *Make it a 109-minute kids' matinee film for Loews Theatres in 1990. *Every 5-20 seconds, a character shows off his/her/it's naked body, complete with girls screaming in the background. *Have it produced by D'Ocon Films Productions (I like D'Ocon for their campy stuff, but they would ruin this film!). **Not to be off-topic, but I love Scruff, a D'Ocon TV series. **In case you're wondering why people hate their animation, to the right is an example of how crappy it is. This was from a show of theirs I used to watch a long time ago that I stopped watching after seeing Inside Out for the first time (lesson learned, Inside Out is not the film for non-Disney fans, or else it will brainwash you into stopping watching your favorite shows). This was from a shot where the two characters were talking in their kitchen, but they didn't decide to zoom in on them, instead focusing on the kitchen itself. *After separating with Charlie, Anne-Marie goes travelling with the Doctor (through a cameo by a live-action Sylvester McCoy and a reused TARDIS prop from one of the non-canon films chroma keyed in and bad special effects) and is never seen again. **So that would explain her absence in the sequel and the TV series! *The voice recordings are like The Christmas Tree. *Make the animation like.... D'Ocon's shows! (What did you expect? One of the previous statements here is that it would be made by that company.) *The Madballs from Madballs: Gross Jokes make time-to-time appearances, making gross jokes about the situation the characters are in. * perform unnecessary (and very weird) songs about the situation the characters are in at some points in the film. **Thus making this film one of Karl Bartos' last projects with the band. *The Evil Grimace from the old McDonald's commercials kidnaps Charlie and Anne-Marie and the other characters and takes them to good old New England. * Have product placement for Cherry Coke in the film and have the characters sing a song about it. They sing about it once they find Cherry Coke in a soda fountain inside a that popped from the ground in Boston, Massachusetts. They would be singing the song from a commercial for it (as shown in the clip on the right): *Have the film be financed by the aforementioned Bakers Square. *Charlie is voiced by Jackie Chan. Pitch Perfect 1 and 2 'Pitch Perfect 1:' *The beginning is not the former Barden Bella's performance at Lincoln Center and immediatly cuts to the movie. *Ronald McDonald makes a cameo. *The movie continuously shows brief flashing lights. *Beca is named "Lucy" *In the finals at the end of the movie, the Barden Bellas sing "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap and it sounds like they're very bored with it. *The background music is unfitting heavy metal songs by Led Zepplin and Black Sabbath. *Aubrey is an agressive alchoholic who belittles everyone. *None of the Treblemakers never appear, save for Bumper and Jesse. *Have product placement for McDonalds apple pie and Fat Amy and Chloe sing about it while the other characters cringe. *Remove all the comedy. *The conflict is 100% non-existent. *Make it a 106-minute children's film for Netflix in 2007. *A drug PSA appears every few scenes. 'Pitch Perfect 2:' *The film is simply from the eyes of a hallucinating person who overdosed on...you know. *Have Fat Amy mention that she saw a Dora the Explorer show as a kid instead of a Wiggles one. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Coming Out of Their Shells Tour *Call it "The Leonardo Show Live Tour". *Krang builds the Turtles' instruments instead of Donatello. *Have there be shoe-horned non-violence messages. *Have the Turtles cover Kraftwerk's Pocket Calculator. Monsters vs. Aliens *Make Susan Murphy shrink instead of grow. *Have the monsters die at the end of the movie. *The film is in live-action with the monsters being puppets. (Nothing against live-action movies, but I think that medium would make the film worse.) Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure *Maxi-Fixit is hyper-realistic. *At one point, Raggedy Ann and Andy have sex. **Complete with a showing of Raggedy Andy's "Raggedy cock". *Have "No Girl's Toy" almost venture into Screamo music. *Have product placement for Hershey's Krackel and The Greedy and the cast sing about while Grandpa cringes. *The Twin Pennies are animated by people who animated characters at Filmation. *A intermission with drug PSA's appears in-between the acts. *Raggedy Andy drinks Johns Daphne whiskey at some points. *Babette's accent slips a lot and has a speech impediment. Zootopia PB&Jotterisnumber1/Sophie the Otter's Way *Have the film be produced by Vanguard Animation. *Nick is voiced by Charlie Sheen (using his Dex Dogtective voice). *Judy is voiced by Fatima Ptacek (using her Dora the Explorer voice). *The animation resembles The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican. *Remove Flash and all other Zootopia characters except Nick, Judy, Clawhauser, and Finnick. *Clawhauser is an annoying teenage animal voiced by Eric Bauza obsessed with smartphones, selfies, toilet humor, and death. *Nick and Judy are a stereotypical dog and cat respectively. *The Breadwinners make a cameo. *Each character has no personality whatsoever. *Make Judy an overpowered Mary Sue. *Put Justin Bieber (who is Justin Beaver from Chuck E. Cheese's) in place of Gazelle. *PETA jokes! *Finnick is revealed to be The Puppet from FNaF 2 halfway through the movie. *The main villain is none other than.....DW Read. *Nick actually becomes savage, and kills Judy by tearing her apart in a bloody scene. *Zootopia is a The Walking Dead-inspired setting, which is dystopian (like Zootopia's original concept). *Judy is a bland baseball player instead of a cop. *Crocosaur, Brat, and Flizard (from The Wuzzles) destroy Zootopia with a nuke. *Nick and Judy are murdered near the end of the film and are replaced by Cy Sly and Bobo (from Ovide and the Gang). *The film is made to advertise the worst stuffed animals ever, toy knock-offs, and Chinese bootlegs. *Insert clips from The Nutshack in between scene transitions. *The music consists of bad 1990's mainstream rap. :* That would make it better. ::*Meh... *Put the cast of Pixel Pinkie in this as ugly Jingaroo-esque kangaroos. *One word: Cliches! *Otherwise, put in a marathon of scary logos instead of the film to tease us. Or... if we were doing this TechnologyPookie's way...: *The film is produced by the same company that made Cool Cat Saves The Kids. *Nick and Judy are both voiced by Terry McGurrin and Tara Strong (but in a very sickly voice). *Remove all the sloths, Mayor Lionheart, and Gazelle. *Make it a lame, low budget 2D movie. *Make the main villain a schizophrenic rat named Dill. *Make Judy a soccer player instead of a cop. *PETA JOKES! *Zootopia is a poverty stricken town. *Rickroll plays during scene transitions. *Zootopia is destroyed and Nick and Judy are killed at the end. *Nick and Judy are a dog and cat instead of a fox and a rabbit. *9/11 jokes! Actually, wait - we COULD do it KirbiMiroir's way! *Include several more jumpscares. *Include several more cliches. *Remove all of the events that shouldn't be survivable. *Make it so the movie isn't a direct attack on racism. *Remove the puns. *Remove "Try Everything". *Make Judy anything other than a police officer. *Zootropolis is a bland, boring jungle as opposed to a technologically advanced city. More like - DO IT THE JBWIKIARISES WAY! *Nick REALLY goes savage and kills everyone in Zootopia (exept the former savages, whom he turned savage again and becomes the lord of it and renames it to Savagetopia. Polar Express PolarJack77's Version *Take out the beautiful snow *9/11 Jokes *Make Sheenia and Kevin the main characters YEAH THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! *Have a sequel *Have it be produced by the same company who did Dinosaur Adventure *Make it a cartoon Roger Rabbit crossover (It would be good, but Dora, Barney, the Mega Babies, Big Bird, and Cassie from Dragon Tales would be there) PriPara The Movie: Everyone's Desire! Let's Go PriParis *Replace the songs the idols sing with theme songs to shows aimed at toddlers. **Not for this to be a no-brainer, but should the songs be the themes to Dora the Explorer, Teletubbies, Boohbah, and Barney? ***Possibly. *Have Laala kill Gaaruru by snapping her friend ticket. Wait... *Have the film animated in poor Flash. *Make the Ajimi and Fuwari segment about them being stuck in an elevator and have a part where Ajimi wets her pants in it. *Have poor synthisizer music in the background of each scene. *Replace Chanko in the Sophie's Fanclub segment with Jar Jar Binks and have him become an idol. *Have a King of Prism segment that berates people who are not fans of it. * Make the Ajimi and Fuwari segment have the same plot as the Teen Titans Go! episode Wally T, with Ajimi in Wally's place and Fuwari and the goats as the Teen Titans. *Insert useless cartoon characters that have nothing to do with the plot into the story, and have them "talk" to the characters in a fashion similar to Pooh's Adventures where they insert clips from other episodes of TV shows/films and add subtiltes into it. * Have a scene where the characters ride a ride similar to the 1999 version of Journey Into Your Imagination. *During the Kono Uta Tomareihi performance, have Ajimi do Riley's naked dance from Inside Out instead of chasing a goat. * Make the Hibiki route about Hibiki being grounded for disgusing as a boy when she's a girl, have a bunch of unrelated characters come to visit her house and scold her with a dance mix like the ones in those GoAnimate Grounded videos consisting of "Don't You Forget About Me" from The Breakfast Club, Saint Elmo's Fire, the FUN song from SpongeBob, the Balamory theme song, Wendy's Song from South Park, the theme song to The Cat In The Hat Knows A Lot About That!, Hot Dog! from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Lickety Letters from Super Why, The Bing Bong Song from Inside Out, We're Vikings! from VeggieTales, the Jane and the Dragon theme song, Detention by School Gyrlz and "I Must Have My Night" from Magic Adventures of Mumfie. * Gaaruru traps Falulu and the mini Falulus forever, but they are alive and well in the first post-movie film. * Change Falulu to unawakened Falulu, like in the series proper. * Have scenes where the characters use urinals. * The post credits scene is replaced by one where Non dances to the chorus of Dragonstea Din Tei by O-Zone. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Kion's friends are Beast Boy from Teen Titans Go!, Mr. Pickles, Princess Clara and Ren and Stimpy's Adult Party cartoon forms. *Have product placement of McDonald's in the movie. *Have the characters break the fourth wall a la Dora the Explorer. *Make it animated in Foodfight-esque CGI. *Ono is obsessed with toilet humor, smartphones, and Justin Bieber. *Replace the songs in the special with nursery rhymes. *Add unfunny pop culture references and disgusting scenes to the film. *Change the Lion Guard's symbol that appears on the bod ies of the people in the guard into Nigel Channing's moon form from Journey into Imagination with Figment. *Have a scene where Bunga uses a child's potty. *Kion is voiced by Jake T. Austin (using his Diego voice) *Make it a crossover with all of Disney Junior's shows and shorts. Flushed Away *Have one scene of Rita doing porn *Make Rita WAY TOO SEXY (Cue the fanboys having crushes on her despite that she's fictional.) Bolt *Add a bunch of toilet humor *Bolt is voiced by Rob Paulsen (using his Coconut Fred voice) *Mittens is voiced by Nancy Cartwright (using her Kip Kangaroo (from Shirt Tales) voice) *Bolt and Mittens are changed to a pair of rabbits while Rhino is a rhino (duh!). *The Pooh Goes Poop version of Pooh and Baby Bop from Barney and Friends are Bolt's adoptive parents and they join Bolt and the gang *The end credits feature Bolt, Pooh, Baby Bop, Mittens, and Rhino dancing to and singing Everybody Poops, the Dora the Explorer theme song, "The Bing Bong Song" from Inside Out, "The Grapes of Wrath" from VeggieTales, the Mega Babies theme song, and "Hot Dog!" from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. *Have it be a direct-to-video film from 2015. The Rocky Horror Picture Show (original version) *The movie is called "The Geeky Hero Show". *Release the film on July 18, 2003. *The film is 2 hours 10 minutes, due to an additional 29 minute prologue explaining about Dr. Frank N Furter, his planet, and why he came to Earth. Wait...that would actually be a good idea! *Make Janet Weiss a crybaby who complains about everything. *Replace Columbia with Jar Jar Binks...and to make matters worse, *The film is rated PG and is a kids' movie. *Frank N Furter is changed to be a fat geek who is obessed over science fiction comics and movies, and he dresses up like a superhero. *The singing lips at the beginning of the film are replaced by singing sock puppets dressed as Jarlumbia Binks, Magenta the Dog, and Frank N Furter *Frank N Furter hosts a sci-fi convention instead of presenting his new creation in this film. *Instead of seducing Brad and Janet, Brad and Janet are brainwashed into becoming superheroes. *Add in the legendary scene about Riff Raff and Brad into the film. *Replace Magenta with Magenta the dog from Blue's Clues. **It would be good and bad at the same time. *Rocky is a superhero who is Frank's friend. *In the Floorshow scene, everyone except Frank is dressed like a baby, complete with diapers and pacifiers. *Toilet humor is added to the film. *Add several cases of Unfortunate Implications to the film. *Replace the skeleton in the clock during Time Warp with a screeching cat that runs off. (This is a joke inspired by JibJab's Rocky Horror ecard, where we just heard the noise, we didn't see an actual cat) *Make Eddie a girl and make the song Hot Patootie sound like the version from the original London stage play . *Add the deleted scene, Once in a While, to the movie. *Make the dinner scene like the dinner scene in The Phantom Menace, including Dr. Scott noticing that Frank is an alien because of the weird inventions he has around the house. *Play the end of I Will Always Love You by Whitney Hudson as soon as Rocky pulls the curtain off of Frank and play it until the end of the scene. *Just like Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones, this film later gets an IMAX release in October of 2003 that cuts off 10 minutes of scenes from the film. Guess which notable scenes got cut out for time? *Have the Chace Surround Stero sound check play at the end of the VHS of the film. Another way this film can be made worse... *Another way to make the movie terrible is to make it like the script for a version of Rocky Horror where all the characters are chickens (I will have to warn you that this is slightly NSFW). Although it is slightly funny, there's toilet humor and lots of profanity, which may offend some people. Hercules (Disney movie) *Make Phil an annoying character. *Make Hades unfunny and boring. *Make the movie more accurate to the real story of Hercules in Greek mythology. *Replace Pegasus with the pink pegasus we see later on in the film. *Have it be released in 1972. *Remove Megara. *Remove Pain and Panic. Yellow Submarine *Replace Ringo with Alf (like JonTron's Beatles poster) *Make it live-action Finding Dory *Make the film a musical. *Have the movie animated in the same style as the Tracy Ullman Simpsons shorts. (I like these shorts, but the animation is too weird-looking). *Have Bailey ask Destiny if she's single instead of saying that his head is big. *When the truck falls into the ocean, have the last verse of Chris Rice's "Billy Joe McGruffery" play. *Ajimi Kiki from PriPara pops up randomly and yells "Dadadadavinci"! at innapropiate points. *'Hank' inks himself every five minutes and blames his small bladder on it. *The movie ends after the truck crash. *'Hank' sings "Time" from Avenue Q, and this annoys Dory so much that they crash into the touch pool. *'Hank' makes bird noises at random moments during the film. *Add Jululu from PriPara to the film's cast and have her do nothing but cry. *Have Becky dance to a version of the Chicken Dance set to a rap beat **It's actually parodying a scene in Teen Titans Go! Oddly enough, the thumbnail for the video looks a lot like Becky. *Have the fake toy Dory play Butterfly by smile.dK for ten minutes, annoying Nemo and Marlin. *Remove the funny jokes shown in the trailers like the new Ghostbusters did. *Have a TV at the Marine Life Institute show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse or Nina Needs to Go, and have Hank '''throw a rock at the screen, telling the character on screen to eat glass and die. *Have the Marine Life Institute truck crash into a power line and cause the USA's biggest power outage. *Have Destiny and Bailey do nothing but swear at each other. *Make '''Hank '''addicted to curry and have him eat it every 5 minutes. *Baby Dory, Nemo, Destiny, and Bailey also pee themselves at some points in the film. *Put the Early Earthquake Warning System graphic and audio somewhere during the climax of the movie, and text about an earthquake on the top for the rest of the film. *Replace Sigourney Weaver's voice with Elmo's. *Nina from Nina Needs To Go! appears at the cuddle party. *Have '''Hank sing a sound-alike of "I'm the Baby (Gotta Love Me)" from Dinosaurs about inking himself. *Remove the scene where Hank becomes a baby. *'Hank' and Dory sing a modified version of two Thomas the Tank Engine songs: The first one is a modified version of "It's Great To Be An Engine" about Hank's '''camoflauging power, and the second is a modified version of "Accidents Will Happen" about '''Hank's '''inking accident in the touch pool *The Pooh Goes Poop version of Pooh is Hank's adoptive father and joins Dory on her mission. *Hank camoflauges into a urinal when trying to find the Open Ocean Exhibit for no reason. * Have a minute-long segment comprised of nothing but Destiny hitting her head with the weird squeaking noise plays. *The scene where '''Hank inks in the touch pool is longer, and he floods the whole Kid Zone area. *Bailey gets nosebleeds whenever he crashes into stuff. * Remove the post-credits scene altogether. * Replace the seals with Triumph The Insult Comic Dog. All he does is yell "THING IS GOOD FOR ME TO POOP ON!" at random points in the film. *'Hank' talks non-stop whenever he is on screen, and the other characters find him rude. *Have Sargant 90210 from Stitch's Great Escape! appear in this movie. *The ending credits consist of Hank having a dance party with his family to "Jekyll and Hyde" from Arthur. *Have a scene where Destiny, Bailey, Dory and Hank do the Macerena. *Dory REALLY does die and becomes Satan and kills Hank, Destiny, and Bailey and turnes the ocean into Hell. Ghostbusters (2016) I really liked this movie! *Make Patty unfunny and a bully to the other Ghostbusters. *Make the tape recorded at the hotel not only play a fart sound, but it also plays the sound of a baby crying. *There's a long argument in the scene where it is decided that New York City should not know about the Ghostbusters. *There's a lot of unfunny pop culture refrences added. *Instead of Erin comparing the mayor of New York City to the mayor from Jaws, she compares the mayor to the people who didn't believe The Boy Who Cried Wolf. *Make Kevin stupider. *Make the ghost attack on New York City a ripoff of the whole entire sequence where the Audrey 2 plants attacked New York City in the original ending of Little Shop of Horrors. *Make Rowan unfunny in the climax of the film when he possesses Kevin, and make Rowan's final form be Barney the Dinosaur. *Have Patty's father beat her up after realizing his hearse was sucked up in the portal. The Secret Life Of Pets * Make Max's owner an tween orphan girl who talks like a valley girl. * Have Minion references every few minutes. * Have more pee and poop jokes. * Max is voiced by Marc Weiner (using his Map voice) * Duke is voiced by Charlie Sheen (using his Dex Dogtective voice) * Tiberius is voiced by Rob Paulsen (using his Coconut Fred voice) * Gidget is voiced by Fatima Ptacek (using her Dora the Explorer voice) * Leonard plays nursery rhymes instead of heavy metal. * Add product placement of Chuck E. Cheese and have there be a musical number about it. * Make Gidget do nothing but yell at people. * Make the bunny (Snowball) curse at people. * At one point of the movie, have Tiberius and Gidget sing this * Make the show Gidget watches be full of Spanish stereotypes. **Or replace it with Dora the Explorer. * The movie is racist, sexist, and homophobic. * Add crotch gags * Have a scene where Max uses a child's potty. * Remove the best part of the movie: the sausage factory musical sequence. * Have the snake actually bite Max and he gets poisoned and dies. * Add "Turn Down For What?" to the scene where the truck crashes into the water. * Replace the background songs with rap. * Duke is replaced by an evil cat. * Duke gets shot by the people who see him at his old owner's house. * Risha Meledandri comes back from her grave as a zombie and kills everyone and becomes a god and turns the city into Hell City. * One word: RISHA MELEDANDRI Space Jam * Have it be released in 2007. * Make the movie about a rap battle instead of basketball to make it more hip with kids. * The Looney Tunes are in CGI. * Michael Jordan is replaced by Biggee Smalls. * Put tons of sterotypes in the film. * At one point, the Looney Tunes sing this song from Barney and Friends: * Have more toilet humor. * The aliens want to rid the world of rap music and want to replace it with nursery rhymes. Sausage Party *Make it a sequel to Foodfight. Just kidding! I bet you wanted to see how the movie should actually be ruined, not just a simple answer! Here we go! ColumbiaBinks' Version * The movie is called "Save Our Supermarket!" * Make the entire film a musical. * Alter the opening song, "The Great Beyond", (the new title of the song is "Here at Shopwell's"), and have it be about how fun it is to live in Shopwell's. *Make D a bottle of juice intended for children named Fruity who has a talking rat named Dangles (based on D 's pet from the original draft of the movie that was leaked on the internet) who keeps D 's personality, however, it is toned to a more PG-rated level, so it seems like he is angry at Frank for making him damage his topper because it was a limited edition design in a series of collectable toppers for his juice brand. Juicy's goal is to destroy Frank and his friends and hopefully rule the store with his rat army. He also has magical powers that can make him do many things, like allowing humans to see him as a living thing. * Make the film an actual kids' movie by Bowderlizing it. For example, the scene before the final scene is removed, all of the racial jokes are removed, the plot is drastically changed, Firewater is changed to be a box of rice named Eagle's Grain, and several character designs are altered so they don't look s ual. * Any violence towards food is removed (except for D /'Fruity's' behavior, which is changed to make him be more like a vampire when sucking the juice out of the drinks) to make it more suitable for kids. *The studios that create the film are Sony Animation Studios and Columbia Pictures as opposed to just Sony, Columbia Pictures, Point Grey, and Annapurna Pictures) * Make Frank voiced by Josh Gad (using his Olaf voice), Brenda voiced by Katy Perry (using her Smurfette voice), Barry voiced by Seth McFarlene (using his Stewie voice), Teresa Taco voiced by Rihanna (using her Tip voice), Sammy Bagel Junior is voiced by Brian Blessed (using his Boss Nass voice), Lavash is voiced by J.W. Terry (using his Whisper voice), Fruity is voiced by Ahmed Best (using his Jar Jar Binks voice), Gum voiced by Wayne Brady (using his Clover voice), and the new little girl character, Laura, is voiced by Kylie Minogue (using her Florence voice). * Have Fruity sing this song (it starts at 2 minutes and 12 seconds into the video) after drinking the juice box like a vampire and meeting Dangles the rat for the first time. * The club the main characters go to is replaced by an amusement park. * The non-persishables are the royal rulers of Shopwell's, and they give advice to Frank on his quest to stop Fruity. * In the scene in the saloon, instead of Fruity asking about where Frank is, have him sing a modified version of "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" about Frank like the one heard 4 minutes and 38 seconds into thisvideo. The two bleeped words, which are unbleeped in this version (this scene is one of the the reasons why the film got a PG rating) are "s y" and "freaking". * Have Brenda, Sammy, Lavash, and Teresa not trust Frank because the royal rulers gave him ridiculous instructions on how to get everyone in Shopwell's to trust him and defeat Fruity '''together. * Remove the "I Would Do Anything for Love" sequence, and replace it with a scene where where Frank, Brenda, '''Fruity, Sammy Bagel Junior, and Lavash sing a modified version of the Alphabetical about Shopwell's. *That one person who can see that the food is alive due to the drugs he uses is replaced by a very imaginative little girl named Laura who is the daughter of Camille (the woman whose home we get to see in the film), who is shrunken down to the size of the food to help them on their mission to stop Fruity. * Have cameos by the characters of Foodfight at various points in the film via things such as posters and toys. * Put product placement for Coke products. * The running gag where Fruity says something that sounds similar to a food name, and the food the phrase sounds similar to comes out is kept, and more instances of this running gag are added. Wait, that would be funny, but a little cheesy! * De-age Teresa Taco to a nine year old who is very shy. * The humans are referred to as friends rather than gods. * Remove the Nazi food items. * There's a scene where Fruity tries to hurt a woman at the store by forcing her to eat peanut butter, which she is allergic to. * Instead of Fruity controlling the store owner (in this version, he is trying to get rid of the rats in the store) by literally getting into his pants and sticking himself in his butt, Fruity controls the store owner by hypnotizing him and puppetering him using his magic. * Have Wind Beneath My Wings play during Fruity's death scene. * Instead the food learning that they are really cartoon characters, they learn that Fruity is still alive and he escaped to our dimension. * The end credits have an Award Bait Song by Meatloaf about trusting your friends and how friendship is more powerful than anything in the world. They also have a note at the end that says "Buy our merchandise or Fruity will hunt you down!" * Have Butch Hartman write the script for this film in a similar style to the script for Doogal by adding dated pop culture references and toilet humor. ** A few months after the American release, a British re-dub is released in the UK that is better than the American version. This version does remove several controversial scenes, such as the peanut butter scene mentioned above. It also switches around the order of some scenes to have them make more sense. * Have a video game released for the movie that is similar to the Galactic Dance Off mode of the Kinect Star Wars game, with song parodies such as "Who Let the Dogs Out?" (sung by Fruity) and "You Make Me Feel Like a Shopwells Woman" (sung by Brenda). Other ways to ruin the film * Have every other word in the film be a swear word. Wait a moment! That did happen in the movie several times, so, I guess that would happen more commonly. * Make D get angry for no reason every other scene he appears in. * Replace Darren with Mr. Clipboard from Foodfight. * Pur the subplot from the original script with D and the rats back in. To make matters worse, unlike the original draft, the rats can talk. * Keep the scene with D and the juice box, and combine it with the scene in the original script where D meets the rats. * De-age the Druggie to a whiny high school student. * Make Barry's voice sound like a kid. * Make The Great Beyond song have no cursing in it, and have the lyrics sound like they were written by a three-year-old. * Play F k You, Texas (WARNING! NSFW) during the El D scene. * Make D voiced by Ghost from True Capitalist Radio. Wait! That would be funny! * Remove some of the funny lines, like "F k you, weenies!", Once you see that s t, it'll f k you up for life!", "What's that, Mr. Dangles? You have a thought?", and "Follow me, hounds of hell! For tonight, you dine on sausage!" (the last two lines were from the "D and the rats" subplot in the original script) * Make D look like the concept model, but his arms are like the arms of the D in the final version of the movie. * De-age Twink to a toddler that wears a diaper and acts adorable. No wait, that would be cute! * Instead of the Non-Perishables attempting to behead Frank in the Bag of Wonderment, Twink poops on Frank and cries and apologizes after the bag is taken off. * D 's rats sing a musical number about how Frank must die. This replaces the "I Would Do Anything for Love" scene. * Keep the scene, but Twink is not involved in it because he's a toddler. * The DVD of the movie starts with this FBI warning, which would be a little unsettling (and possibly even outdated). In addition, the DVD ends with 7 minutes of un-skippable anti-piracy warnings (unless you use the "Root Menu" button), just like the Blu-Ray of The Omega Man, the Blu-Ray of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and the DVD of The Green Lantern, some Animaniacs DVDs, and the DVD of Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare. The Rocky Horror Picture Show (2016 version) Since I think this is a word-for-word recreation of the original movie, I decided to add it here early. Also, this is going to be a different "ruined movie" than my version of the original. *Make the movie take place in the modern day. *Remove the movie theater framing device. *The film is released in theaters instead of being shown on television. *The film is done in Sausage Party-style animation, and adults take their kids to see the film. *De-age Columbia to 18 years old. *Seth Rogen directs and rewrites the script for the remake. He also plays Eddie. *Remove Science Fiction Double Feature and replace it with an opening number that talks about life at Frank N Furter's castle. *Cut out ALL of the Criminologist scenes. *Keep Columbia's "monotone junkie" personality. *Keep Laverne Cox, but make her character a rip-off of Ursula from The Little Mermaid. (Many people were angry that she played Frank) *Have Riff Raff become a Stalker with a Crush , whose only goal is to have s with Columbia. *There is a scene similar to the scene in Sausage Party replacing the scene where *More profanity is added to the songs, and there are several new songs. *The characters in the castle constantly curse. *It is revealed that Frank N Furter not only can create life, but she can make drugs as well! Moana (Note: This movie hasn't come out yet, but I had a few funny ideas for it). *Have the movie begin with a shot of an island, which cuts to Maui singing and dancing in the shower. *Have Moana act like a brat and always yell at people. *Have Moana voiced by Sugar Lynn Beard (the voice of Rini from Sailor Moon). *Make Moana's animal friends talk. *Have the movie done in the same animation style as The Reef. *Make Moana a Hawaiian stereotype. Wakko's Wish *Have it air as a TV movie on Fox Family's 25 Days of Christmas. No, wait, that would be good! *Make the animation in the same style as The Great Bear Scare. *Have it air in 2002. *Replace "Never Give Up Hope" with "Come Dream with Me Tonight" from Teddy Ruxpin. *Replace "The Train Bringing Wakko" with a modified version of "Thomas, We Love You" from Thomas the Tank Engine. *"The Wishing Star" is kept, but with lyrics that sound like a five-year-old wrote them. *Replace "If I Could Get My Wish" with a modified version of "Kids Just Being Kids" from Fairly Odd Parents (I like FOP, but a song like that would be out of place for that type of scene), with footage of temper tantrums sent in by the show's fans appearing whenever a funny part happened in the original version of the former song, just like in the series proper. *Replace the reprise of "Never Give Up Hope" with a modified version of "We're Gonna Find A Way" from Barney's Great Adventure. *Wakko gets a million dollars instead of a ha'penny and wastes his money in five minutes. *Make Wakko have a potty emergency fifteen minutes into film (I didn't like this episode because it got annoying after a while. Can you imagine having to deal with what happened in the episode for ONE HOUR? Not me.) *Wakko's wish is to become ruler of the land and make everyone obey silly rules. *Replace the "Oh lady!" person in The Cave of Your Worst Nightmares with Jar Jar Binks, Boss Nass and Captain Tarpals screaming at the Warners. *The gas station bathroom from "Potty Emergency" makes Wakko wet himself, and Dot dies in the resulting flood. *Baloney is replaced by Barney, just like in the series proper. *Have a scene where Wakko yells "I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" 150 times. *Replace the scene where Pinky and the Brain talk about a flying machine with them seeing a Chuck E Cheese and singing this song . After it ends, Pinky tells the viewers "Go there or I'll sneak into your house and steal all of your toys!" *Joe from Blue's Clues and Baby Bop from Barney are the Warners' real parents. *Give it a release in theaters a year after it airs on TV. *Add a character who acts like Pinon from PriPara. *Make it an interactive movie in the style of the Oogieloves, where the audience is requested to interact with the film at certain points. Teen Wolf * Get somebody other than Michael J. Fox to play Scott. Coach Carter * Make the film completely irrelevant to what actually happened. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls series *Make the films live action with animated segments. Equestria Girls *The boy with the dog is replaced by Joe from Blues Clues. *Sunset Shimmer edits Twilight Sparkle into a parody of Dora the Explorer on YouTube where Dora is clueless and dies as a result of her actions. * Demon Sunset Shimmer is done in claymation similar to Medusa from Clash of the Titans, as seen on the right. *Demon Sunset Shimmer has subtitled lines since she speaks in some sort of weird Huttese-like language. *Demon Sunset Shimmer kills everyone, the school burns down, and become the lord of the human world, but in the next scene, Twilight is alive and returned to the pony dimension without any explanation given. Rainbow Rocks *The Dazzlings are a rip-off of Jem and her friends. *All instances of the "None taken..." running gag are replaced with Sunset slapping whoever mentioned the demon incident in each instance of the running gag. *The argument scene in the climax lasts five minutes. Friendship Games *The alternate Twilight Sparkle is an otaku. *Like Demon Sunset Shimmer in Equestria Girls, Midnight Sparkle is done in claymation. *The plant accidentally summoned by the alternate Twilight Sparkle's pendant is replaced by Audrey 2 from Little Shop of Horrors. *Like in the first film, Midnight Sparkle kills everyone and becomes lord of the human world, but after this scene, we cut to the Crystal Prep students going back to Crystal Prep on the bus while Principal Cinch talks to Principal Celestia with no explanation given. Legend of Everfree *Replace the Midnight Sparkle scene with a nightmare about Harambe the gorilla (a stuffed toy Twilight has) becoming a King Kong-esque creature, and her friends kill the gorilla because he kidnapped a child. Too soon? * The Midnight Sparkle is moved to another point in the film, and in this version of the scene, she kills Twilight, but Twilight is okay in the following scene. *The camp counselors are very boring. Frozen *Make the animation in the style of The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin. *Replace the musical numbers with crappy pop songs. :* So something it already has? ::* It's opinions. *Most of the animation is short, looped sequences. *Every 20 seconds, a character farts, pees, poops, burps or picks their nose. *Have a policy trailer play every few scenes. *Most of the time, the animation looks off-model. *Have the voices all done by one person. *Anna dies when her heart is frozen and never comes back to life. :* That would probably make it slightly better. ::* Nah... *Elsa goes to jail for the rest of her life for killing her sister. *Remove the scenes with young Anna and Elsa. *DHX Media produces it. *Make Elsa the main antagonist (just like in the concept art and such, where she used to be sinful and cruel.), thus removing the biggest plot twist of all time (besides the one in New Super Mario Bros. Wii) :*And Hans doens't do anything evil. A Rugrats Vacation Note: Like Wakko's Wish, this was a direct to video movie that aired on TV later. *Make it twice it's length. *Have toilet humor in the movie. *The babies go to a nightclub and learn swear words. *Have the adults smoke by the pool. *The Rugrats get eaten by a lion at the end. *Replace the Go-Go's "Vacation" with a bland and boring rap song. *The clowns lure the babies and Angelica into a trap that looks like a preschool. *The Rugrats stay at a Days Inn instead of the Viking Hotel. *The babies get food poisoning at the buffet. *Make it the Rugrats series finale, and have Kimi and Dil join them. *Have a scene where the babies meet Ronald McDonald at a Las Vegas McDonald's they stop at. *The parents lose their kids as soon as they arrive in Las Vegas and can't find them until it's too late. The Peanuts Movie *Have it rated PG-13. *Add toilet jokes and crude humor. *Charlie Brown never gets to speak to the Little Red Haired Girl. *Have a scene where the Peanuts sing "Mailtime" from Blue's Clues. *Make Lucy have a big argument with Charlie Brown while "Take It To The House" by Trick Daddy plays (This is a reference to a fight scene in Osmosis Jones having that background music). *Remove Snoopy's girlfriend. *Replace Meghan Trainor's character with a Justin Bieber character. *Make the entire soundtrack have a combination of rap music, Justin Bieber songs and One Direction songs. *Animate it in the same style as Elf Bowling: The Movie. *Have Charlie Brown swear every minute. *Have Snoopy die at the end. Shaun the Sheep Movie *Add dialogue to the movie. *"Feels Like Summer" is replaced by "Cake By The Ocean". *Make the movie have more toilet jokes. *Nina from Nina Needs to Go! helps the sheep in the city. (That show has been owned by Aardman since 2015). *Have a scene where the dialogue is nothing but swears. *Make all of the sheep (except for Timmy) voiced by Richard Kind (in his Bing Bong voice), and make Timmy voiced by Kevin Clash (in his Elmo voice). *Have the sheep visit a bar instead of a fancy restauraunt, where they drink too much and go to a hospital. *Have the sheep visit Woolworth's and accidentally cause a stampede because people think they are for sale. *The farmer dies in the hospital, and the sheep have to revive him by finding something that will wake him up. Shaun is able to wake him up with a CD of Cake By The Ocean, resulting in his death being a Disney Death. *At one point, the characters go to the Island of Sodor and talk to Thomas the Train. Kubo and the Two Strings *The beetle is a very ugly cockroach instead. *Add a scene where Kubo, Monkey, and Beetle find Map from Dora the Explorer and they sing I'm the Map. *Every 8 seconds, a character burps, farts, pees, poops, hiccups, sneezes, or picks his/her nose. *The skeleton that has the unbreakable sword in his head eats up Monkey *Kubo gets his other eye taken away by the Moon King *Add a scene where the dialogue is nothing but swears. *Animate it using GoAnimate. *The voice actors are GoAnimate text-to-speech voices. *Add product placement of Hardee's. *Monkey throws feces every five minutes *At one point, Kubo, Monkey, and Beetle meet the Rubbadubbers. *When Kubo gets all 3 pieces of armor, he sings "We Sat on Down" from Blue's Clues. *Make it a direct to video film in 2012. *Beetle and Monkey have sex in one scene. *The Moon King is a crappy 3D model of Satan *Kubo's voice slips and he has speech impediment. *Have the music Kubo plays on the guitar be American pop music instead of beautiful instrumental music. *Make all of the characters not move their mouths like Kubo's aunt. Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie *Make Meganyan creepy and make him voiced by Brian Blessed (in his Boss Nass voice, but more nightmarish). *Make the script like Doogal by adding outdated pop culture references and unfunny jokes. ** Make Hovernyan a Yo-Kai cat version of Dr. Who. Wait, that would be awesome! *Master Nyada is replaced by a parody of Jar Jar Binks, called Nya Nya Winks. *Remove the "Use the hose" scene, and replace it with one where Nya Nya Winks gives an item with "eMEOWgency powers" to help Nate, and Whisper says he saw someone do this in a movie once, complete with a "Whisper-fied" image of a parody of the "Emergency Powers" scene from Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones. The object turns out to be a toilet. Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Aliens Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Random Works! Category:Spongebob Category:Toy Story Category:E.T. Category:Movies Category:How To Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Pokemon Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Wayside Category:Disney Category:Pokemon Black and White: The Movie Category:Popples Category:Teddy Ruxpin Category:Recess Category:Zootopia Category:Veggietales Category:Ghostbusters Category:Finding Dory Category:Star Wars